L'histoire de Deux Soeurs: Permettezmoi de Reteni
by Ley93
Summary: Full summary inside. Otalia AU. Mostly centered around their family. *some dialouge will be in spanish in later chapters*
1. Je Vous Vois

**(Chapter One: Je Vous Vois.)**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few characters and the idea_

_Summary: Born into a home full of love, Emma Spencer-Rivera and Jordan Spencer-Rivera found the greatest love in one another. Unbeknownst to the others around them their bond began from the womb and continued to grow with them through their youth into adulthood. Their love was one that was unprecedented, and though was hidden well… always wadded on the surface._

_A/N: This is an AU story and I adjusted the ages to better fit the story to my liking, and hopefully all of yours… Okay so just to put this out there, this story is technically incest. Yeah I know that sounds weird and gross to some people but it's the story that came to my head, so it's the story I'm writing, and I'm writing in a way that hopefully makes it not so gross and just plain weird, but if at the end of the day you hate this then please stop reading!!! **AND** if you choose to review do not be rude or condescending or just plain mean. That is all._

_Oh yeah, and if my stories seem to have a repetitive theme of being based around the Spencer-Rivera kids it's because I don't feel that they had a big enough role in the actual story, and because I can write more around them than I can around just Otalia, the family dynamic is kinda my thing haha._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's the first day of school, for me and Jordan… Ma says we should be excited… but I just feel scared. We just turned seven, but we're going into the third grade. Mom says because Jordy and I are smart for our age the school pro- prom-o… that the school put us a grade ahead of our friends. She said when you're smarter than other kids your own age, the school can skip you a grade. I wouldn't mind so much, if we were still going to our old school, but our school had a fire accident and a quarter of it burned down. So Jordan and I have to go to a different school across town. Nobody there knows us, and they don't know our family. I already know they're going to think we're freaks. Which is why I didn't want to skip, I wanted to be in a class with my friends… with people who understand my family and didn't make fun of me and my twin sister, but Jordy said we should, because we're smart enough, and Jordy normally knows what's best, so I agreed, but now I'm kind of wishing I hadn't. I bet tha-_

Jordan burst through their bedroom door, a wide smile gracing her face. She ran and jumped on Emma's bed disrupting her writing. She placed a kiss on her cheek before throwing her arm over Em's shoulders "Emmy you need to stop writing and get your butt downstairs." Jordan said, her words mixed with laughter. "Ma made chocolate chip pancakes and the bus is going to be here in 15 minutes. Mom says you need to come downstairs and eat."

Emma nodded her head. She shut her diary, locked it, and placed it in her drawer; she turned to Jordan and placed a kiss on her cheek, they both shared one of their many moments of stillness, where it seemed like nothing mattered but them, and their sisterly bond. Emma could feel a small flutter, Jordan as well. They both began to grin madly.

"Emma, Jordan, downstairs now!" Olivia called out to them effectively breaking their moment. They quickly ran out their room and down the stairs, laughing all the while. As they ran through the living room they shoved each other a bit, giggling madly, but as they approached the kitchen Olivia looked over at them making them both halt unexpectantly.

"Guys we talked about this. No running in the house, you're going to get hurt." Emma opened her mouth to respond, but Jordan nudged her giving her the signature 'say nothing' look. Emma sighed but went with Jordan to their side of the table and sat down.

Natalia sat a plate of fresh chocolate chip pancakes in front of Emma before bending down and placing a kiss on the crown of her head. "Ma.", Emma groaned effectively earning a chuckle out of Natalia. She began to eat her pancakes while everyone else finished up their own breakfast. It seemed that in a flash 15 minutes had come and gone and Jordan, Emma, and Rafe were out the door boarding the bus to the elementary school.

Once the bus arrived at school and everyone filed off Rafe gave Jordan and Emma a hug before bidding them farewell and going to the other side of the school. Emma and Jordan locked hands and made their way to their new class. As they stepped through the door they were greeted by their teacher, Ms. Bernz. She showed the girls where they would be sitting and greeted the rest of the students as they entered the room.

Jordan and Emma were seated at the same table where three other kids would be sitting also. Once all the students were sitting, the teacher began to address the class. "Good morning class. My name is Juni Bernz, but you may call me Ms. Bernz. Seeing as how this is the first day of class I want you all to get to know each other, so I want each of you to stand when I call your name and tell the class a few things about yourself."

Emma and Jordan shared a look, telling people about themselves had never been an easy process. People didn't usually respond to kindly when they shared things about themselves. Ms. Bernz pulled out her seating chart and began calling names. She got through all four tables before coming to the last table, which was Emma and Jordan's table. "Jossiah Navarjo." Emma looked to her side and caught site of the shy looking boy.

Jossiah was a somewhat skinny eight year old boy with jet black hair with a green strip going down each side, he wore black skinny jeans, and ACDC t-shirt and dusty all-stars, but his smile was as kind as any the girls had ever seen.

Jossiah stood, his smile never faltering. "Well… My name is Jossiah, but I prefer Jossi. I just moved here from Australia with my Mum which is why I have an accent. I'm part West Indian and Aussie. I really like music… and that's about it." Ms. Bernz smiled at Jossi before moving on to the next person. "Alyssa-Jayden Bernz-Brandon." Jordan look to her side and watched the girl beside her move to stand.

"My name is A.J., and most of you guys know me, but for those who don't I have two dads, Mavin and Xavier, and a younger brother named Anton. I was born in New Dali but was adopted when I was three…" She looked at the teacher silently asking a question. Ms. Bernz smiled and nodded for her to continue. "And Ms. Bernz is my aunt." She ended with a smile before sitting.

"Alright, next up is Luna Fuentez" Luna was a rather mysterious looking girl with crystal blue/gray eyes black hair, she moved with grace. She stood and began to address the class. "My name is Luna, but I prefer Quinn. I have two other siblings, we're triplets, and we're from Spain." She sat back down with equal grace. Ms. Bernz smiled softly before looking down at her sheet and calling the next name.

"Emma Spencer-Rivera." Emma was hesitant to stand, and even when she stood her head remained down and she twiddled her thumbs. Jordan reached out and took Emma's hand in her own before turning to address the teacher. "Can we go together?" she asked. Ms. Bernz took in the sight of a nervous Emma and nodded. Jordan quickly stood and whispered a few words in Emma's ear causing her to relax, and a small grin to make its way upon her face.

Emma then looked to the class and began to talk. "My name is Emma, and this is my twin sister Jordan w-." One of boys across the classroom piped up, "You two look nothing a like; you don't even look like sisters." "Well nobody asked or cares about your opinion." Jordan said while shooting the boy a glare. Jordan then took over with the introduction, "We live in a farmhouse with our two moms, our brother Rafe, and our sister Ava."

Emma then proceeded to speak again, "We have a d-" she was cut off by Jossi shouting out, "You have two moms?" the boy asked with a curiosity. Emma and Jordan nodded simultaneously. "Yep, our two moms own the chain of Beacon Hotels." Jossi eyes widened as did the other students around them, making them a bit embarrassed but proud all the same. "Your mom is THE Olivia Spencer-Rivera?" They both nodded again, this time with wide smiles. "Wicked." They turned to see Quinn giving them both a look of respect. The exchanged a knowing glance and gave her the same look.

As the hours of their first day ticked by they were able to get to know some of their classmates, but they didn't click with them so well, the other kids found it fun to pick with Jordan, Emma, Jossi, Quinn, and A.J. They all quickly deduced that they would only become friends with each other. When the bell rang signaling their release they ran to the bus hand in hand and met up with Rafe who was already seated. T

hey plopped down in the seat behind him. Emma yawned and placed her head on Jordan's shoulder. When the bus pulled in front of the farmhouse the girls quickly got off and raced toward the front door. Once inside they dropped their book bags beside the door and walked into the kitchen where Olivia and Natalia sat waiting.

"How was your first day?" Natalia asked as she placed a kiss on each of their heads. Rafe sighed, "Same ole' same ole'" Natalia chuckled softly, and ruffled his hair before instructing him to go upstairs and begin his homework. As he moved to exit he hugged Olivia and continued on his way. Emma and Jordan remained silent. Olivia and Natalia exchanged a look, "One of you needs to tell us what happened."

Jordan shook her head and stood pushing her chair out. "Nothing happened." Olivia shot her a look that made her sit back down quickly. "When I said tell us what happened, I didn't mean that I wanted you to lie to us." Jordan sighed, leaning her head back and looking up at the ceiling she responded, "Well what do you want us to say? You know what happened…" Natalia shook her head, "No we don't, which is why we want you to tell us. Now tell us Jordan."

Jordan growled slightly but answered anyway. "We got picked on AGAIN, as usual! Everybody, with the exception of three people thinks we're freaks! And now that they know you're our parents, they think we're rich freaks!" Emma pulled Jordan closer to her in an attempt to calm her. She could feel the waves of anger, and the underlying waves of sadness coming off of Jordan inside herself. This was the part of their gift that she didn't like so much.

Natalia's eyes flashed angry knowing the pain her youngest children we're enduring. "Don't get mad Ma…" Emma said softly as she laced her fingers with Jordan's and moved to exit the kitchen, Jordan in tow.

* * *

_WOOOOOOO, this (coupled with Soulscape) is a story very close to me. I'm writing from a personal place in the sense of feeling out of place when you transition in school and you're the odd man out because no one really knows you._


	2. Parier Avec Moi

**(Chapter 2: Parier Avec Moi)**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few characters and the idea_

_Summary: Born into a home full of love, Emma Spencer-Rivera and Jordan Spencer-Rivera found the greatest love in one another. Unbeknownst to the others around them their bond began from the womb and continued to grow with them through their youth into adulthood. Their love was one that was unprecedented, and though was hidden well… always wadded on the surface._

_A/N: This is an AU story and I adjusted the ages to better fit the story to my liking, and hopefully all of yours… Okay so just to put this out there, this story is technically incest. Yeah I know that sounds weird and gross to some people but it's the story that came to my head, so it's the story I'm writing, and I'm writing in a way that hopefully makes it not so gross and just plain weird, but if at the end of the day you hate this then please stop reading!!! **AND** if you choose to review do not be rude or condescending or just plain mean. That is all._

_***Also, I failed to mention in the first chapter that this story is going off of a yearly timetable. Each chapter is a different year in the girls' life, mind you the years aren't necessarily one after another so the ages don't go in direct order and I will be skipping over some ages, unless I say otherwise. Each year is more or less based on their growing closeness. So they're more like several series of one shots that all fall into place with one another. If you have any questions feel free to ask ^_^***_

_*This is going to be a 3 part chapter*_

* * *

As the sun broke through Emma and Jordan's bedroom Emma, ever similar to her ma, was the first one to wake. While Jordan, an Olivia mini me, lay sprawled out on her bed in a dead sleep.

Emma giggled to herself as she made her way out of bed and stood trying to analyze the best method of waking her sister up.

In an instant she ran across their bedroom and jumped on Jordan's bed knocking her out of her sleep. "Get up! Get up! Get up!" Emma yelled in a sing-song voice.

Jordan groaned and turned over onto her back and looked up at Emma through cracked eyelids and scowl. "Emma if you want to keep your legs I suggest you stop jumping on my bed." Jordan rasped out in a sleepy tone.

Emma stopped immediately and crawled up the bed 'til she was face to face with Jordan.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked softly. Jordan groaned as she grabbed her pillow and threw it over her face. Emma rolled her eyes at her sister's actions. She grabbed the pillow and tossed it over her shoulder.

Jordan glared at her somewhat annoyed before speaking. "You're definitely picking that up." she rasped out before sitting up. Emma shrugged nonchalantly and sat up as well. She then began to lightly poke Jordan in the sides, "Come on sis tell me what's wrong."

Jordan scowled and swatted at Emma's hand, "You know I hate my birthday." she murmured.

Emma glared at her in mock shock, "Excuse me I think you mean _our_ birthday, and how can you hate our birthday. Just think now we're officially ten, eight more years and we'll be free." she replied ending with a small squeal.

Jordan shook her head, a small grin on her face, and got up from her bed. She extended her hand to Emma. "Come on Em, Ma should be up by now and making our "birthday breakfast" and we don't want to keep her waiting."

Emma quickly stood from the bed and grabbed Jordan's hand stilling her forward motion.

Emma tugged Jordan around to face her. They stood nose to nose for a while before Emma moved in and placed a kiss on Jordan's cheek, "Happy birthday sis." Emma whispered softly as she moved away from Jordan.

Jordan's face quickly turned hot as blush began to cover her cheeks. Emma giggled softly taking in her sister's expression. She then knocked shoulders with Jordan as she exited the room.

Jordan stood rooted in place. "What was that…"she whispered into the air as she moved her hand over her stomach trying to calm the fluttering feeling she had.

"Jordan, you coming?" ,Emma called to her from the staircase. Jordan quickly shook her head before answering back, "Yeah, just give me a sec." She took a deep breath before leaving the room and catching up with Emma.

As they both entered the kitchen shouts of "Happy Birthday!" rang out causing Emma to smile widely and a small grin to grace Jordan's face.

Ava moved around the table and grabbed Jordan into a tight hug that caused Jordan to break out into a wide grin.

"Happy Birthday baby sis. Be happy this year, ok." , Ava whispered into Jordan's ear. Jordan nodded softly, "I'll try… And thank you for coming" ,she whispered back.

Ava pulled back from the embrace and ruffled Jordan's hair, "I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world." she said.

Once everyone was seated at the table Emma and Jordan were allowed first dibs on everything. Jordan simply put a short stack of her favorite pancakes, banana, on her plate. She ate through them quickly and moved to put her dish in the sink.

On her way back around the table Olivia reached out and grabbed her arm stilling her movement. "Where are you going bear?"

Jordan shook her head, a pained expression on her face. "Upstairs, I'm still kind of tired."

Olivia stood and rested her hand on the girl's forehead. "Are you sick?" she asked. Jordan shook her head and removed her arm from Olivia's grasp. "I'm fine mom, just tired. Can I go back upstairs now?" she asked softly.

Olivia nodded her head. "Yeah, sure bear, you can go back upstairs." she said before placing a kiss on the girls head.

She pulled Jordan into her arms, "Happy Birthday baby bear." she whispered while hugging her. Jordan tightened her arms around Olivia's waist at the recognition.

She began to sniffle a bit as tears started forming, her hold on her mother never relinquishing. "Jordan what's wrong?" Olivia asked concerned laced in her voice as she held her daughter tighter. "Talk to me bear, what's the matter?"

Jordan shook her head refusing to speak. She simply burrowed herself deeper into her mother seeking comfort as her tears continued to fall, all being caught on Olivia's shirt.

Everyone at the table looked on in worry. Olivia gently picked Jordan up as she cried softly into her arms and walked her up to her room.

* * *

_TBC????_

_Are you guys liking this so far??? Please comment and tell me if you are, even tell me if you aren't. Your opinions are welcome._


	3. Parier Avec Moi Part 2

**(Chapter 2: Parier Avec Moi)(Part 2)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few characters and the idea**

**Summary: Born into a home full of love, Emma Spencer-Rivera and Jordan Spencer-Rivera found the greatest love in one another.  
Unbeknownst to the others around them their bond began from the womb and continued to grow with them through their youth into adulthood.  
Their love was one that was unprecedented, and though was hidden well… always wadded on the surface.**

**A/N: This is an AU story and I adjusted the ages to better fit the story to my liking, and hopefully all of yours… Okay so just to put this out there, this story is technically incest. Yeah I know that sounds weird and gross to some people but it's the story that came to my head, so it's the story I'm writing, and I'm writing in a way that hopefully makes it not so gross and just plain weird, but if at the end of the day you hate this then please stop reading! AND if you choose to review do not be rude or condescending or just plain mean. That is all.**

_Previously_

_Jordan shook her head refusing to speak. She simply burrowed herself deeper into her mother seeking comfort as her tears continued to fall, all being caught on Olivia's shirt._

_Everyone at the table looked on in worry. Olivia gently picked Jordan up as she cried softly into her arms and walked her up to her room._

**Now**

As Olivia entered Jordan and Emma's room with Jordan cradled in her arms she made sure to shut and lock the door before sitting Jordan down. Jordan continued to cry softly into Olivia's chest. She ran her hand gently through Jordan's hair trying to calm the girl. Her cries soon turned to soft whimpers under her mother's touch.

Placing a kiss on her temple she pulled Jordan away from her chest and wiped the remaining stray tears.

"Bear …what's going on with you, huh? Jordan sat back and grabbed her stuffed bear; she picked gently at his patchy fur before looking up at Olivia with fresh tears gathering. "Something is wrong with me mom. I don't... I don't feel right." she said, as she burrowed into her bear.

Tears began to sting Olivia's eyes at Jordan's words. She grabbed the bear removing it from Jordan's hands and grabbed the girls face causing her to look Olivia directly in the eyes. "Now you listen to me Jordan, NOTHING is wrong with you. You understand? Nothing is wrong with you." Tears leaked from Olivia's eyes as she ushered the girl back into her arms. Jordan cuddled into Olivia and grabbed her bear holding it tight to her chest.

She looked up at Olivia, tears slowly streaming down her red cheeks, "Something is wrong with me mom… I know it." she responded, pain evident in her voice. Olivia shook her head, running her hand through the girls jet black hair, she replied with conviction, "No."

Jordan's body began to tremble, only this time from anger. She jumped from Olivia's arms, "Don't lie to me! I'm not normal, I've never been, and you know it!"She shouted.

Olivia sat on the bed in shock allowing Jordan ample time to dash out the door. At the sound of footsteps hitting the stairwell Olivia moved off the bed quickly and started out after Jordan. "Jordan, come back!" Olivia called out to her. "No!" Jordan shouted back over her shoulder as she continued to run.

She was through the kitchen and out the door before anyone had any time to react. Olivia was going to follow suit until she felt an arm reach out and grab her own. She looked over to find Ava griping her arm lightly, "Mom don't… I'll go find her." Olivia sighed, but nodded her head in agreement. _Maybe it's best if Ava goes…_

As Ava walked out the door allowing Emma to escape from the table, unnoticed and swiftly, out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her and Jordan's bedroom.

Once she entered the room she sat down in the center of their rug, crossed her legs, closed her eyes, and focused. As if on cue a faint _Emma..._ rang out in her head.

_Jordan, where are you?_

_In the barnyard… Emma I'm sorry I'm ruining our birthday._

_Jordan you aren't ruining our birthday, but I need you tell me what's going on._

_I…I can't Emma... I'm sorry. Look I can sense Ava..._

_We'll talk when you come back in Jordy._

Their connection was disabled by Jordan, who laid with her back against a stack of hay. Her knees were tucked under her chin, and stray tears were attached to her cheek.

Ava moved to sit down next to Jordan. "What's the problem bear?" she asked.

Jordan picked at her shoelace for a moment before looking up at Ava with sad brown eyes. "Something is wrong with me Ava… I know no one thinks there is, but Ava I don't feel right… I haven't for a long time." Ava simply nodded, curiosity now running through her mind. "Well what's wrong with you?"

Jordan wiped her stray tears as she answered, "I d-don't like…"

"Don't like what?" Ava asked.

"I don't like the way I look… I look wrong." She mumbled. Ava reached out and grabbed Jordan by the chin forcing her to look directly at Ava, "J.R. you are beautiful, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Jordan swept Ava's hand away and stood. "That's not what I mean Ava." she replied. Ava stood, "Then tell me what you mean." Jordan grabbed her hair, "This! I mean this!" She motioned to her cloths, "And this! Ava this isn't me!"

Tears began to gather in her eyes, she furiously wiped at them. "…At least not in here" she motioned to her heart, "Where i-"

"It truly matters…"Ava finished quietly.

Jordan continued to sniffle, "Ava what's wrong with me? Why can't I be normal?"

Ava shook her head, "J.R. you are normal. Do you even know how you used to look?" she asked before reaching back and pulling out her wallet. She opened the wallet and pulled out a picture. She motioned for Jordan to take the picture.

"Is that me?" she asked, while sniffling. Ava smiled, "That's you and me, when you were really little." Jordan studied the picture intently before speaking, "But… I look like…"

"Like a little boy… Yeah I know." Ava answered. "My hair… My cloths…"Jordan trailed off. "I looked happy."

"You were happy bear… so happy, and all the time. You loved dressing in little boy's cloths, and I loved seeing you happy." Ava said with a chuckle as Jordan handed her the photo back.

_*Flashback_

_A ten year old Ava lay sprawled on the living room carpet holding her three year old sister, Jordan, above her head. Jordan squirmed in her grasp growling and swinging her small arms. Ava laughed at the site of her, "You're such a little wild child J.R.!" _

"_Pwesant! Want my pwesant!" Jordan requested as she continued to swing her arms and giggle. _

_Ava sighed exasperatedly, "Ok, ok geez." She sat up and placed her little sister in her lap. She then picked up a medium sized box wrapped in bright green paper and handed it to Jordan. "Happy birthday bear." Ava whispered into the little girl's ear. _

_Jordan tore through the green wrapping paper and ripped open the box, and to her delight she found a boy's black polo and loose khaki shorts. She continued to look at the outfit in the box and giggled, a wide smile covering her face. Jordan turned in Ava's lap and threw her arms around neck while burying her face in the crook of Ava's neck. _

_Tears prickled in Ava's eyes at the joy her little sister held. She wrapped her arms around Jordan's little body and hugged her tight. "I love you Jordan." She whispered into the little girl's ear. Jordan pulled back out of the hug "I wuv you too Ava." she replied softly. _

_Oblivious to their Ma standing in the door way they embraced again allowing the picture perfect photo to be snapped._

_End flashback* _

Jordan shook her head in confusion before glancing up at Ava, "If I was so happy then why does mom make me wear this? Why doesn't she let me wear what made me feel good and made me happy?" she asked softly.

Ava sighed as she sat on a hay stack and motioned for Jordan to join her. "Mom… mom wanted you to fit in… She didn't want you to be picked on, and made to feel like you were different." Jordan sighed, but paid close attention to Ava's words. "She worried about you… About what people would say or do to you… She still worries, just not nearly as much." Jordan sighed

"I even remember the conversation we had when you were five. That was the first time that she told me to stop buying you boys' cloths. It was the day you threw that fit about your first day of school outfit."

_*Flashback_

"_I don't wanna wear a dress!"Jordan shouted as she watched her ma lay out her first day of school outfit. _

"_Jordan Rafaela Spencer-Rivera you do not yell at your Ma!" Olivia scowled at the girl's outburst. _

_Jordan sat on the stairs seething at the prospect of having to wear a dress on her fist day of kindergarten. She thought for sure that hiding the dress in the very back of her closet would prompt her Ma to not bother looking for it, but no such luck had taken place._

"_Jordan, do you not want to look nice for your first day of school?" Natalia exclaimed as she squatted down to face Jordan. "Ma, I would look nice in what Ava bought me." Jordan whined. It just was not fair in her mind. She hated dresses. They all knew that to be true, so why force her?_

_Natalia sighed softly, "I know you would baby, bu-"_

"_Ma, please?" Jordan begged softly, as he brown eyes began to prickle with tears, "Please don't make me wear the dress."_

_Natalia reached out and grasp the girls trembling chin gently, "I thought you and Emma wanted to match on the first day?" Jordan shook her head vehemently._

_Ava sat in the chair closest to the stairs, smiling gently, she watched as her mother slowly gave in to the smaller girl. Natalia gave in with a final sigh, "Okay, okay you can wear what Ava bought you, but only for the first day, ok?_

_Jordan brightened at the being able to wear what had become a second skin for her, but also deflated on the inside knowing that it would be the only day she could, but none-the-less nodded in agreement before wrapping her arms around Natalia's neck in a tight hug._

_Natalia chuckled softly at Jordan, "Well go pick out your outfit and bring it down here so I can iron it." Jordan smiled and hurried up the stairs._

_Olivia who had sat idly by and watched the interaction between Natalia and Jordan looked over to Ava, "Ava, no more." She stated shortly._

_Ava sported a look of confusion at the words, "What are you talking about mom?" _

"_I'm talking about the cloths, no more boys' cloths Ava. Jordan is girl, a little girl just starting school, not a boy. So if you want to buy her cloths than you buy her girls cloths, we clear?"_

"_Crystal."Ava replied tensely. "But just know that when she starts to hate you for forcing her to wear things that make her uncomfortable it'll be your own fault mom." And with that she got up from the chair and followed in her younger sister's path up the stairs._

_*End Flashback_

Ava held out her arm inviting the young girl in. Jordan wrapped her arms around Ava and snuggled deeply into her side reveling in the warmth of her sister.

"God Mom is so stupid sometimes." Jordan said softly into Ava's side causing her sister to snort in agreement.

"True, but she does what she thinks is best; which isn't always what's best for everyone involved." Ava replied.

Jordan pulled away from her sister and sat up, "Ava, do you think you could help me make this birthday better than the last five?" she asked.

"Whatever you need I'll help." Ava responded with no hesitation. A small grin plastered itself on Jordan's face, "I think it's time I change back Ava, I think it's time for me to be happy again."

Ava smiled and hugged the girl tightly, "Well then I'm definitely in bear."

Reviews are greatly appreciated por favor =]

**Whaaaaaaaaaa, yes this is indeed a real true update. I realize I'm probably hated for taking so long to update and I have no excuse to offer except for the fact that I take AP high school classes and I haven't been able to write in forever due to that. I swear I'll try to make an effort to at least get up two post a month or something reasonable around my time schedule.**


End file.
